


Trahison des Clercs

by seethefuture



Series: 单身牢房作品集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 一封信
Series: 单身牢房作品集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865407
Kudos: 1





	Trahison des Clercs

致塔莉亚，

今天清晨五点的时候，我从睡梦里惊醒。我梦到自己沉入了蓄满水的浴缸，冰冷的液体将我封闭在那狭小而逼仄的空间里。我从窒息感中醒来，发现自己浑身是汗，甚至浸湿了床单，而枕头压在我的脸上，堵塞住了呼吸。我让自己平静下来，而后从床上起身，走到浴室里，在镜子上给你留下了这封信。

我亲爱的塔莉亚，一个月前他们宣判了我的背叛艺术之罪，紧接着便有人来到了我家，没收了我所有的纸、笔和书籍，他们不再允许我写作，这便是对我所犯之罪的惩罚。可是亲爱的塔莉亚，我从未承认过我的罪，倘若只因我贬低人性，倘若只因我厌弃神明！塔莉亚，我亲爱的塔莉亚，可是他们不知道，就算没有纸笔，没有工具，只要我的思想仍旧存在，只要我的头脑还在转动，我就依然可以写诗，依然可以创作。可唯独却是因为你，塔莉亚，你已然抛弃了我。

亲爱的塔莉亚，爱情本可以使我成为最伟大的诗人，可你，我最敬爱的，最热爱的，最亲爱的塔莉亚！你已然收回了你存放在我这里的爱意，于是我的思想，我的灵魂都已跟着你的爱从我的身体里抽离，我再也写不出任何诗篇。

我想这才是对我渎神的真正惩罚。

亲爱的塔莉亚，自杀本该是这世上唯一严肃的哲学问题，可我却始终无法将其参悟。我曾经羞于与那些自杀之人为伍，因为在我心里他们从未走到丧失灵魂的这一步。可是塔莉亚，自杀到底是什么？如若自杀只是肉体的死亡，那么死者的精神和灵魂则仍旧会以种种方法永存。可于我而言，灵魂已经离开，思想已经消失，那么我现在对这具肉体所做的所有，便都将成为有预谋的他杀。

亲爱的塔莉亚，看到这封信时请你不要害怕，只是因为我没了笔墨，没了一切能留下信息的东西，所以只好割破自己的手腕，鲜血在空气中凝固的速度让我有点惊讶，所以手腕上又留下了好几道有点丑陋的痕迹。浴缸里的水已经有很多了，早上的梦让我想到了如何杀死这具躯体。现在这封信到了该结束的时候了，我要躺进浴缸里了，水很温暖，不像梦里一样冰凉，因为这样更能加速血液的流动。终点已出现在我的眼前。

我背叛了崇高，背叛了伟大，背叛了神明。

去赫利孔山的星空下见我。

爱你的，

菲利斯坦

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 标题原文法语，意为“知识分子/神职人员的背叛”，指作家、学者或艺术家对知识、艺术或道德的背叛。  
> 2\. 塔莉亚即Thalia，为缪斯九女神之一。  
> 3\. 菲利斯坦来源于Philistine，菲利斯坦人，意为“被文艺女神遗弃的人”，指没有精神需求的人。  
> 4\. “我背叛了……”句，化用自蒋勋《写给大家的西方美术史》p. 147 矫饰主义·卡拉瓦乔篇。  
> 5\. 赫利孔山为古希腊神话中缪斯女神的居所。


End file.
